


It's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft

by millijayne13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, WOO, Witches, i made it up just now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a witch, Louis knows. </p>
<p>Or, a shit tonne of drabble from me about two boys and magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So i created this mess in the space of like an hour. It's a bit of a shitty ending and its only like 400 words but yeah, I'll end up making another chapter probably but heres something. 
> 
> I hope you all like it :) kudos and comments are always awesome from you guys :) 
> 
> Title: Frank Sinatra - Witchcraft.
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not know one direction nor am I affiliated with them in anyway, this work is pure fiction.

When he was little he knew he was different; he didn't know how he was different but he was and he was okay with that. He would be playing in the garden and his toys would begin to move on their own and he knew that his eyes were shining the gold he would become so familiar with, one day. As the boy got older, he was told to repress this magic inside of him, to hide it away like it was some shameful secret. The boy followed the orders he was given, reluctantly, but he followed them.

 

It wasn't until the boy turned 13 that he realised the immensity of his power, the damage that it could cause and the good that it could create. His magic had been growing steadily since he had been forced to hide it, and it was becoming harder and harder everyday to conceal it. It was only a matter of time that he was bound to spring a leak in his well-kept facade.

 

And it just so happened that the day his facade cracked was the day the new kid started in his school. He was sitting in his literature class, listening mindlessly to the teacher drone on and on about how important it was to use something or other in essays. He wasn't paying attention, he was paying more attention to the boy standing outside the door.

 

He watched the boy raise his hand to knock on the door.

 

He watched as the teacher welcomed him in.

 

He watched the boy again as he took a deep breath to introduce himself.

 

And then he watched as the windows shattered and everyone begin to scream.

 

The boy didn't seem to react, he watched him with his eyes so green that he was caught in a trance. He couldn't move, even if he wanted too.

 

In a swift move, the new boy was right next to him, grabbing his arm,pulling him from the classroom into a deserted corridor. Dread swept through his mind, washing over him and weighing him down. _He knows what I am, he's going to hurt me,_ he thought to himself. They stopped running then, the new boy was bent over, hands on his knees and gasping for breath whilst he did the same.

 

When they righted themselves, the new boy smiled at him, all teeth and dimples. He felt slightly off-balance by the sight of it and he felt the familiar heat of blush. The new boy laughed and held out his hand.

 

"Harry."

 

"Louis."

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, pat yourself on the back and know that I'll love you forever.


End file.
